


my my, how can i resist you?

by lgbtrobed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, alternate s03e05: horror fiction in seven spooky steps, very very shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtrobed/pseuds/lgbtrobed
Summary: One year ago today, Abed boosted him up to a window so he could save himself. To be the first black man to make it to the end had been a convenient excuse, but not the real reason. Troy knows that now, and some part of him must have known it then, because he knew that the potential last thing he was ever going to say to Abed had to be the complete, absolute, devastating truth.or: what should've happened after epidemiology. shameless halloween fluff.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	my my, how can i resist you?

**Author's Note:**

> happy Troy Loves Abed day!!!

Technically, it isn’t their anniversary, but it’s the best that they’ve got. 

The truth is that neither of them remember the date of the random weekday in November they’d finally bribed Duncan to hypnotize them; the day that the truth _actually_ came out about exactly what had happened to them on Halloween, 2010. Nor do they really know how to describe what their relationship had been during the in-between time, when they weren’t together but they certainly were no longer just best friends. When they spent their days quietly, confusedly orbiting around each other, when they couldn’t sleep unless they were clinging to each other in the top bunk. When they both knew that something had shifted between them in some monumental, irreversible way, but they had no idea what or why. 

Plus, Halloween— when you’re not fighting to survive in an actual zombie apocalypse situation— is the most awesome day of the year. And being Abed’s boyfriend is pretty much the most awesome thing in the world. So, all things considered, Troy thinks it’s only right that they celebrate their anniversary on October 31st. 

One year ago today, Abed boosted him up to a window so he could save himself. _To be the first black man to make it to the end_ had been a convenient excuse, but not the real reason. Troy knows that now, and some part of him must have known it then, because he knew that the potential last thing he was ever going to say to Abed had to be the complete, absolute, devastating truth. 

_I love you._

_I know._

It wasn’t just a _Star Wars_ reference. 

And now, _Mamma Mia_ is his favorite song of all time. 

  
  


*

  
  


Abed has a lot of little tells which serve to let Troy know exactly how much he loves him. There are certain nuances to his expressions, certain subtle behaviors, certain ways that he’ll bend his own rules for Troy’s sake, and no one else’s. That’s a big deal, and Troy has always known that, and it’s been that way since before they even started dating. Somehow, though, being the exception to Abed’s strict regimens never loses its thrill. 

Like right now, for example. 

Abed always pays attention to movies. Even if it’s one he’s seen a hundred times before, even if it’s one he’s got memorized like _Pulp Fiction_ or _Die Hard._ He says there’s always more to learn. And he never, _ever_ starts a movie he’s not going to finish. 

Except that right now, Abed’s laptop is open at the end of their bed, while Abed’s hovering over him and pressing insistent kisses to his lips and neck, paying it no mind whatsoever.

_“I don’t really believe in motives, Sid. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive? Did they ever really decide why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don’t think so. Seems a lot scarier when there’s no motive, Sid.”_

_Scream_ is one of Abed’s favorite Halloween movies, Troy thinks idly as he slips his hands underneath Abed’s shirt. His skin is warm and smooth and his back muscles flex subtly as Troy slides his hands further up, then drags his nails lightly back down. Abed sighs in that adorable way he does when he’s horny and gives him one last kiss on the lips before ducking his head down and mouthing at the side of his neck. Troy sucks in a breath when Abed nips a little at the sensitive skin there— just enough to make him shudder, not enough to leave a hickey. Abed doesn’t leave hickeys, he thinks they’re trashy. 

(And Troy mostly agrees, except that the thought of them getting to mark each other up does send sort of a thrill to that primal, territorial part of him that wants everyone else to know that this sweet, adorable, sexy genius guy is off-limits, thank you very much. But… right. They’re keeping it classy. For now.)

Anyway, _Scream_ is one of Abed’s favorite Halloween movies, but he doesn’t even give a shit about it right now. Making out with Troy is more important. That’s a pretty big accomplishment, Troy thinks, on his own part. 

“Shirt off,” Troy whispers right before Abed’s mouth covers his again. He tastes like popcorn and Code Red and it’s something he likes probably a lot more than he should, and he doesn’t care. He hitches one of his legs up around Abed’s waist and pushes his cardigan down off his shoulders. Abed shifts around in an attempt to help, and he’s just managed to get one arm out when they’re interrupted by a loud knock on their door. Abed breaks away, eyes startled, and Troy groans.

“Damn it, aren’t they done yet? Don’t they have bedtimes, or whatever?” He sighs, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling. Troy usually likes kids, thinks they’re pretty cool and everything, but they’ve been getting cockblocked by trick-or-treaters all night. He didn’t even know they had _any_ kids living in their building, let alone so many. This was kind of an unpleasant way to find out.

Abed looks at him in amusement, then looks down at his watch. “7:30. It’ll be over soon.” He sits up and shrugs his cardigan back on, then snatches up the candy bowl that’s sitting on the floor by their bed. “Be right back,” he says as he exits the blanket fort. 

While Abed leaves, he checks his phone to find several new messages in the Apartment 303 group chat, all from Annie.

 **_[6:05pm]_ ** _I can’t believe you guys got to skip Britta’s party. You and your stupid anniversary._

 **_[6:11pm]_ ** _She’s making us tell scary stories now. Hers is terrible. It’s kind of embarrassing._

 **_[6:14pm]_ ** _Mine was criminally underappreciated._

 **_[6:20pm]_ ** _Okay, wow, Pierce’s was really racist. I’m pretty sure you guys were the villains. Tell you more about it later._

 **_[6:22pm]_ ** _Shirley’s was even worse. And preachy. I’m ending this right now._

 **_[6:26pm]_ ** _What the hell, she’s not letting us out! She’s trying to psychoanalyze us because she’s convinced one of us has homicidal tendencies._

 **_[6:27pm]_ ** _Jeff’s supporting her, I can’t believe this. This has to be a prank. You guys better not be behind this. I’m never making pancakes again if you are._

He looks up from his phone when he hears the chorus of “trick or treat!” that greets Abed when he opens their door. He has to admit it’s cute. Abed’s great with kids, which is just another addition to the mile-long list of reasons he’s so endearing. Troy grins a little as he listens to him compliment the kids’ costumes, especially when his voice drops down to its Christian Bale register.

“Holy crap, mom!” A little boy’s voice exclaims. “It’s the real Batman!” Troy stands up and peeks out of the blanket fort to see a little boy dressed as Batman at their door, bouncing excitedly on his toes while Abed crouches down in front of him. The rest of the trick-or-treaters must’ve dispersed already, because mini-Batman is the only one left. 

“Here,” Abed’s still speaking in his Batman voice when he holds the candy bowl out again after glancing exaggeratedly down the hall, like he’s checking to make sure they’re really alone, “take an extra. You need all the energy you can get; the night awaits.”

 _Oh, god,_ Troy thinks as he watches him straighten up and bid goodbye to mini-Batman and his mom. _He’s perfect._

That’s not news to him, but still. That’s straight up dad material, right there. 

_Whoa. Slow the heck down._ He takes a deep breath, stepping back from the curtain and returning to the bed.

“I turned the hall light off,” Abed says as he re-enters the blanket fort a minute later. “We’re almost out of candy, anyway.” He plops back down onto the bed, hands grabbing the front of Troy’s shirt and tugging him into another kiss. 

“Did you see Annie’s messages?” Troy asks— or rather, mumbles against his lips. Abed nods and pushes lightly against his chest, so Troy’s laying back against the pillows, and then climbs on top of him again. 

“We should go rescue her so she knows we didn’t set her up,” Abed says, even as he rolls his hips down, which makes Troy whine loudly and clutch at his shoulders. 

“Not if you keep doing that,” Troy tells him, his whole body flushing with arousal while Abed’s hand wanders up underneath his shirt.

Abed’s mouth quirks into a bit of a smile against his lips. “Yeah, probably not,” he agrees. He leans back and shuts his laptop as _Scream_ is still playing, breaking another one of his strict movie watching rules, and sets it down on the floor. “But I think we should finish what we started. And I’m not talking about the movie.”

Troy smiles wide enough to make his cheeks hurt, reaches up and tugs Abed down towards him again. “Good idea,” he cups his face, gently caressing his thumbs over Abed’s cheeks. “Happy anniversary.”

Abed melts into the touch as he settles down on top of him. Troy relaxes under his weight. Actually, he relishes it, knowing that just a year ago he came so close to losing him. And even after that, he could’ve easily missed out on the best thing that’s ever happened to him, had Abed not insisted that they needed to find out exactly how their minds had been messed with that night. 

Brain chemistry, it turns out, really _is_ a big deal.

“Yeah,” Abed whispers, leaning in and pressing their lips together sweetly. Troy’s heart soars. “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> comments make my day 🧡
> 
> find me on tumblr @[lgbtrobed](https://lgbtrobed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [[reblog link]](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lgbtrobed/633534466224160768)


End file.
